


Subject 3-06

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BE CAREFUL BEACUSE OF THE HEAVY TRIGGERS, But not at first, Gothic is a very messed up cookie, He needs many hugs and lots of therapy, Its highly angsty, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Other, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, be careful readers, mentioned rape, please, this is a heavy trigger story, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Gaster and his team use the DTM,Dimensional Timeline Machine to open a portal into another universe,and what comes through isn't what they expected.......Nor did Gaster think he'd come to care for what came through,especially to the extent he would.





	Subject 3-06

_Subject’s Assigned Name: Subject 3-06_

_Name: Gothic,Blind One_

_Species: Skeleton/Snake Hybrid_

_Magic Color: Red_

_Stats:_

_HP: 190_

_Atk: 6_

_Def: 5_

_Notes: Subject is native to Universe UF-6256,also named Underfell-6256.Subject arrived approximately half an hour ago,when the DTM,or Dimensional Timeline Machine,was activated.After observation,Dr.Larkeet,Dr.Fire and myself have come to few observations:_

  1. _Subject is hostile to all monsters who approach,especially myself,and refuses to eat or drink when given sustenance._
  2. _Subject was given clothing,and made a nest out of it after deeming it safe._
  3. _Subject is illiterate,reading and writing foreign to it.When given writing utensils,it stared blankly at them.Same observation for a book._
  4. _Subject has one closed socket.Potential to be blind in that socket,or damaged._
  5. _Subject has an array of sharp and venomous teeth,as I found out.Venom is not lethal,but a paralysis effect was felt,dizziness,nausea,extreme lethargy,and hallucinations the side effects.  
  
_
  6. _Answers to Blind One or Gothic.Any other name is ignored,a hostile reaction when called ‘Subject’ or by it's numerical name._



 

 

  
  
He sighed,looking up from the clipboard,and up at the scene before him.

 

The creature was trashing and hissing at two of his colleagues,Dr.Larkeet,a black spider monster,and Dr.Fire,a blue fire elemental,were trying to keep it from getting around them,magic spiders and fire keeping it caged.

 

It had been only about a half an hour since this odd creature,looking to be half skeleton,half snake,had come through the DTM,Dimensional Timeline Machine,lashing out wildly when it figured out that it wasn't in it's native surroundings.

 

He had been told to stay back,the creature's violent mannerisms dangerous for his health and safety.But he didn't appreciate how his colleagues decided to handle this without his help,it just as dangerous for them as himself.

 

With a soft sigh,his hole punched hands came up,glowing in purple magic,coating the creature in a blue glow,it’s cracked red soul now in existence.

 

“Back away from it and open the containment cell door,Dr.Fire.I’ll bring it over,and Dr.Larkeet will shut it once the creature is inside.”

 

The blue fire elemental nods,he rushing for the door,pulling the heavy metal wide open and calling,

 

**‘Dr.Gaster,do it now!’**

 

The lead scientist,Dr.W.D.Gaster,nods,picking the creature up,it wiggling and hissing while in the air,he maneuvering the hybrid through the air and over to the door,he calling once it was safely past the doorframe,

 

“Dr.Fire,shut the door!!”

 

With a low groan,the door was pushed,it shutting with a heavy slam,the hissing of hydraulic locks keeping the creature from getting out.

 

“Dr. Gaster are you alright?!It didn't hit you did-”

 

“Dr.Larkeet you worry too much.”

 

The skeleton interrupts,pinching his nasal bone,

 

“I was ten feet away from it,its tail can't reach me from this distance.You should know,you studied snake monsters for six years.”

 

The spider monster smiled sheepishly,four of its arms coming to rub the back of its ovular head.

 

“Sorry,Dr.Gaster.I forgot all about that.Heat of the moment I guess.”

 

The skeleton rolled his eye lights,which were a soft purple in color.

 

“Don't forget it next time please.Now-”

 

Turning on his heel to face the door,the seven and a half foot monster continues,

 

“-when it calms enough,or he,we should call him by his gender of course,has calmed,I’d like to speak with him-”

 

“Doctor,if I may.”

 

Larkeet once again spoke,getting a side glare from the leading scientist,but was given a nod to proceed.

 

“We’re not even sure this thing can speak.It wasn't sure what to do with the writing utensils given,nor the book-”

 

“Doctor Larkeet,we can't just assume all of the universes we stick ourselves into are like our own.”

 

Gaster interrupted again,a bit appalled his colleague was so narrow minded in this sense,

 

“He must have come from somewhere much,much worse than our own!Did you see the condition his soul was in?It was cracked and damaged,and the fact that he can't read nor write should tell us something about where he came from.”

 

His eye lights shined with curiosity,a large grin upon his skull as he stared at the door.

 

“Think of the possibilities!!!We could learn so much from this creature!He could tell us about a world in which we have never seen,a world in which is like our own,yet not our own!!”

 

Dr.Larkeet sighs,adjusting his lab coat,taking a glance at his watch before walking towards the door.

 

“Well,that is true.We’ll have to test that tomorrow.I’ll see you tomorrow doctor.I’m going home for the night,and please, _please_ don't do anything that will get you hurt.”

 

Dr.Fire headed for the door too,the distant scratching and hissing from behind the metal door making him pass it quickly,following Larkeet.

 

**‘I’m heading home too sir.Be safe and I’ll see you tomorrow!’**

 

Gaster waves,watching them go,eye lights trailing back to the steel door,the only thing between him and the hybrid.Both his colleagues told him to not do anything dangerous,told him to stay safe.

 

But when did safety get results?

 

The skeleton quickly strode to the hydraulic release,being sure to magically seal the room with a wave of his hand,he taking ahold of the lever and pulling it.The hiss of the hydraulics releasing and closing echoed the pristine white room,the locks groaning as they opened.He took ahold of the door,pushing on the heavy steel,and entered,being sure to close it behind him,but not lock it.

 

In the corner of the room,there sat a red mass,heavy pants and hisses echoing the cold white room,bones rattling audibly where it sat.The scientist approached the creature,sleek black shoes inching closer by half a step each time,until he was so close he could feel the heat coming off its body,visibly see the shakes and trembles coming from the lamia.

 

He reached for the hybrid,only for it to whip around,making Gaster take a few steps back,watching it whimper and shrink in upon itself,the scientist taking in its features,clipboard held in two purple magic hands,one writing upon it.

 

Subject has horribly disfigured skull.Large cracks encompass the left socket,surprisingly clean in breakage.No wonder its unable to be used,nor opened.Right socket has few cracks,a red,wobbly eye light of a light shade of said color.A richer,deeper red slit goes through the middle,a perfect triangular shape.

 

A red body made of,I’m assuming solid magic,makes up the reptilian half of the Subject,the body and tail.The vertebrae of said appendage only semi-visible,the outline of the spine extending to the very tip of the tail.

 

He stared at the creature,watching it watch him,both monsters unmoving until the scientist spoke up.

 

“Gothic?”

 

He used the shorter of the two names,watching him tilt his head.

 

_‘Yes,yes!He responded!!’_

 

Gaster silently cheered,the sounds of writing in the room,he the deciding to test the second name.

 

“Blind One?”

 

The lamia’s head tilted further,as if awaiting more,gaze turning fearful the more he didn't say anything.The scientist hummed,watching the creature,before stepping a bit closer.’Gothic’ whimpered,pressing closer to the corner he sat in,eye light fearfully flicking all over his form,clawed hands scrabbling against the linoleum floor.

 

Gaster put his hands up,showing he was unarmed,stepping back,that only calming the hybrid a little.

 

Stepping closer was a no.

 

“Hmm…..”

 

He tapped his chin,light purple eye lights scanning the lamia,then proceeded to sit down cross legged on the floor.The scientist watched as the other monster moved from cowering,sitting back up,skull moving forward in a sniffing motion.A thick,red,forked tongue poked out in a soft hiss,before tucking back in,the hybrid moving forward a bit,tongue poking out again in a soft hiss.

 

This was so interesting,the skeleton practically bouncing where he sat.To think that a hybrid between a snake monster and a skeleton would ever work,nor have a child that has both parents distinguishing traits physically and personality wise,was truly something special.And he got to sit here and observe this creature with his own two eye lights.It was more than exhilarating,invigorating even!It was truly something marvelous,his summoned hands writing swiftly,taking down everything he was observing,he feeling much like a child in a candy stor-

 

“Ah!”

 

Gaster was suddenly on his back,back aching from the impact,the lamia hissing wildly,teeth an inch from his face,arms pinned to the floor.

 

He had a full view of him now,the foreign creature sitting atop him,teeth within breathing distance of his face.

 

He didn't fight,and wouldn't try to,knowing that could spell trouble,that he could be slaughtered where he was.He had to try something,had to reason with the creature,if he could.

 

“G-gothic….”

 

He tried,only to receive a growl,claws on his wrists tightening,the hybrid's head whipping down,fangs sinking into his neck,injecting him with venom,before he pulls off,backing away.

 

Having the full effects would be much different than a quick bite,as Gaster could already feel his body numbing,skull feeling light and airy.He heard the clipboard drop,his magic too unstable to hold form,a soft groan slipping past his teeth,his arm being lifted.

 

Turning his head and looking over,he saw he had lifted his arm,taking in his scent by the looks of things,clawed hands digging through his pockets,before finding the few candy and granola bars that he had.The lamia swiftly slithered back over into the corner,ripping at the wrapping,eating the food quickly,before swiftly coming back,eating the granola bar as he searched for more,the soft ripping of fabric sounding as his claws tore through the lab coat he wore.

 

The scientist may not be able to feel anything but numbness,body feeling like lead,but he tried to speak,to hope the foreign creature would understand.

 

“N-n…..no….no more f-food….”

 

‘Gothic’ stopped searching for food,moving to look at him,before going back to looking for food,he hissing when he indeed didn’t find more.Sharp teeth were bared near his face,and the lamia opened his mouth,to hiss or to bite-

 

^Where food?

 

….Gaster didn't expect him to speak,of all things.Who had taught him to speak?Or had he learned by listening?How old was this monster,and how exactly did he know how to speak?H-

 

He nearly gagged when shaken,the lamia hissing in his face,clawed hands gripping the lab coat tightly.

 

^Where food?!Ssssay where!

 

He had to collect his thoroughly scrambled mind before he spoke,but even then he felt horribly nauseous,he mumbling in reply,

  
“I-I’ll have t-to get it…..Y-you won't know-”

 

^No!You no go!You sssssay where!I go find!

 

He had to cover his mouth this time around,as the violent shaking had intensified his nausea,he nearly spilling the contents of his nonexistent stomach all over himself.The lamia did notice this,but didn't seem to care much,aside from the slight glimmer of regret in his eye light.

 

The scientist swallowed,taking a moment to gather his thoughts,before responding,cheekbones tinted a light green,

 

“Y-you’re not f-from here...I-I can't say t-that it’s the same a-as where you came f-from….”

 

Gothic hissed and dropped the taller,he groaning quietly from his skull hitting the floor,the hybrid heading for the door,pressing against it,only for it to not move.The smaller monster hissed and growled,pushing and pushing,but the door didn't move.

  
He obviously didn't like that,he slithering over to Gaster and grabbing him again,growling angrily,

 

^Open door!Open!Want yummy ssssstuffssssss!

 

For an obviously abused monster,he was quite demanding,but he brushed that thought away,slowly regaining his bearings as the venom started to wear off.One of his summoned hands,which had reappeared,jotted down everything he found out,before he replied,

 

“W-we’re locked i-in……”

 

The door must have automatically locked once Gothic tried to escape,so they were both locked in.Well,he was until his magic fought off the venom.He could teleport out then.

 

^Locked in??

 

The lamia dropped him,-ow-,then darted to the door,his claws scrabbling at the door,he whimpering and whining,slowly divulging into frantic and panicked movements,the monster near breaking down as he sat up,holding his head as he watched the display.He was mumbling unintelligibly,but it got louder,until he asked,

 

“Gothic?”

 

Said monster looked at him,panicked and fearful,he saying,

 

^Gonna be mad!Have to go back!Gonna punissss me!

 

That made his brow bone furrow,the hybrid continuing to claw at the door until he couldn't,shaking too horribly,Gaster carefully standing,quite concerned now,as he watched the other monster stare at his hands-

 

“Oh no.No,no,no,no!”

 

He knew that motion anywhere,the scientist rushing over despite his lingering dizziness,he tackling the lamia down,hearing him howl,hands trying to claw at his chest,two summoned hands holding Gothic’s wrists to the floor.

He thrashed,eye socket empty,arms straining against the hands holding him,he crying and sobbing,begging and pleading for something to stop,to be left alone.The scientist didn't understand what he was talking about,but knew this was obviously a panic attack,he having to keep the smaller from moving too much,lest he get loose and hurt himself,which he wanted to do before.

 

Red scales coated the floor around the thrashing monster,and,as he took a look at them,saw they mostly came from the other’s waist,where the scales were dark and dirty.As more fell away,a few pale red streaks started to show,a bit of blood beginning to flow,the scientist quite alarmed,not knowing what had caused such a thing.

 

He wasn't listening to the near screaming words Gothic was saying,but as his hand came to lightly graze the other’s waist,the cries intensified,now begs and pleas for it to stop,for the-

 

Gaster removed his hand as if it had touched fire,a sudden sick,and nauseating feeling overcoming him,the words the lamia had uttered sending such a chill down his spine.He didn't dare continue trying to inspect what were now obviously claw marks,in fear of upsetting him further.He didn't dare ask what that was about,what the words meant,where he had gotten the marks,as he already knew,from those few words.

 

He decided to just wait the panic attack out,and possibly comfort the distressed monster with food later,and maybe gather more information on the monster himself,instead of the sick place he came from.

 

He shook his head,the words echoing his mind,shaking him down to his core,especially since it made him fear for his dear children.

 

_^P-Peassssse….sssss-ssstop…..n-no more…._


End file.
